The present disclosure relates to a polyarylate resin and an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Electrophotographic photosensitive members are used as image bearing members in electrographic image forming apparatuses (for example, printers and multifunction peripherals). An electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. Examples of the electrophotographic photosensitive member include a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member and a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport function. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer including a charge generating layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport layer having a charge transport function.
A polyarylate resin including a repeating unit represented by the following chemical formula (E-1) has been known. An electrophotographic photosensitive member containing the above polyarylate resin has been also known.
A polyarylate resin including a repeating unit represented by the following chemical formula (E-2) has been known. An electrophotographic photosensitive member containing the above polyarylate resin has been also known.
